


Goodnight kisses

by carbohyandrea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Goodnight kisses

最近Marina在幼儿园里和朋友吃午餐时被告知当自己做出一些与大人们意愿相违背的行为时，总是会让大人们放下手头正在做的事情跑过来围着她。所以她把这个招数常常应用在她的两位妈妈身上，而Marina的朋友说得没错，这招简直屡试不爽。

「因为她我们错过了下午的电影！」Wanda甩着两张电影票一屁股坐在沙发上，「我为此期待了一整个星期呢。」

原本Natasha和Wanda打算趁这个星期五下午半天的空闲去看场电影，然后把Marina从幼儿园接回家的路上顺带去趟超市，晚上可以一起做晚饭。可是这完美的计划被Marina在幼儿园的壮举打乱了，Wanda和Natasha从总部手挽着手出来的时候接到老师打来的电话，说Marina在午休的时候和一群小伙伴一起把一个孩子吊在了半空中。

这件事情的结局就是Natasha和Wanda立刻冲去幼儿园，把Marina从欢呼的孩子堆中抱出来后挨了老师一顿说教，当Natasha和Wanda一人抱着孩子一人拿着书包和外套从幼儿园出来时，也漂亮地错过了电影。

Marina坐在后座的安全座椅上玩着自己的手指，Wanda在副驾驶上碎碎念着：「你到底是怎么想的，把同学吊在半空中？谁教你的？那很危险，而且出事了还得付医药费...」

「Marina！？」看着小宝贝还在认真地玩着自己的手指，Wanda忍不住严肃地叫了Marina一声。

Natasha知道Wanda才没有多在意自己的女儿发挥聪明的小脑筋把同学吊上了半空，肯定是因为错过了电影才这么生气的。

直到做晚餐的时候Wanda还是很生气，她回家都没有主动抱过亲过Marina，要知道她可是一天到晚都这么做的。吃完了晚餐她便回房间生闷气了，Natasha洗完碗陪Marina玩了一会玩具，她一边帮Marina完成积木房子的屋顶一边说：「宝贝，你能告诉我今天在学校发生了什么事情吗？」

「有个孩子抢走了别人的玩具，还推人，我想给他点教训。」Marina坐在Natasha的大腿上玩着她的发梢。Natasha把孩子的手从自己头发上拿下来：「可我们不能把别人吊在半空中，那样会吓坏别人。」

「You said whatever it takes.」Marina继续玩着Natasha的发梢，Natasha的嘴角微微上扬，宠溺地刮刮Marina的鼻头：「天，你是怎么把他挂上去的？」

她知道她女儿很聪明，脑子里肯定有不少鬼主意。

「那很简单，我趁他午睡的时候用绳子绑住了他的腰，然后用了Tony叔叔送我的小玩意儿。」Marina轻描淡写地说道。Natasha温柔地拨弄着女儿的头发：「宝贝，Tony叔叔送你的玩具我们可不能带去学校。而且你知道吗，妈咪正因为你难过呢。」

Marina撅着嘴做了一个无奈的表情：「Mommy was grumpy today.」然后还耸了耸肩膀。Natasha亲亲Marina：「宝贝，她可不为你在幼儿园的事情而不高兴，她只是因为错过了电影才不开心。我们得想个办法让她开心起来。」

Natasha轻轻地打开房门坐到Wanda的身边：「Honey，你没必要那么在乎这个电影的。如果你想，我们可以下次再去看。」

「可你知道我们为了看今天这场电影安排了多久！下一次得是什么时候...？Nat，我不想这样子，我不想我的生活只有联盟，训练，出任务和作战计划。我想和那些普通人一样过简单的生活，哪怕只能体验一下...」Wanda几乎从床上弹起来，「拜托，有了Marina之后我们单独相处的时间就只有在联盟的时候，然后，然后就是...」

训练官一下就明白Wanda在说什么，她利落地把小女巫压倒在床上：「这算不算独处的时间？我们好像不在Marina面前做这种事情噢。」说完伸手探进Wanda的上衣，「你觉得我们独处的时候还有什么要做的？」然后把小女巫在床上摆正，轻轻地脱下她的衣服，把她的长裤拉下：「别再和宝宝生气啦。」Wanda终于忍不住笑了，伸手把Natasha的脸推到一边：「又来，你也太坏了。」

「如果我真的这么坏你还要嫁给我？我的小女巫？」

「我想是对我的惩罚吧，当初入侵你思想的惩罚。」

「惩罚？Haha...」Natasha坏笑着在雪白的臀上实验性地拍打了一下，Wanda呜咽着弓起了身，Natasha把手滑向Wanda的双腿之间：「你确定不想要吗？」Wanda没有说话，只是扶着床头配合训练官的下一步动作。

训练官探进两根手指：「Don't make a sound，okay？」

Wanda还沉浸在欢愉之中，她和Natasha订好了大后天的电影票（不就是翘班吗谁怕谁），哼着Marina特别喜欢的一首童谣，拿着Marina每天要吃的维他命糖和钙片走到客厅，从背后抱起自己的宝贝女儿：「该吃钙片咯。」

Marina乖乖地搂着女巫的脖子：「电影的事情，我很抱歉。」女巫温柔地亲亲女儿的头发又亲亲她的太阳穴：「妈咪接受你的道歉，快把钙片吃了，我带你去洗澡好不好？」

洗得干干净净香喷喷的Marina和Wanda一起躺在儿童房柔软的床上看着童话书，Marina正在学认字，她和Wanda一起慢慢地把书页上的文字慢慢地读出来。

穿着浴袍的Natasha打开儿童房的门时Wanda正在和Marina读另一个故事：「小熊的妈妈把小熊放到床上，给了他一个甜蜜的晚安吻...」Marina突然打断了故事：「妈咪，什么叫晚安吻？」

Natasha走向床边：「就是这样。」然后勾起Wanda的下巴吻上Wanda的唇，突然被人舌吻的Wanda一脸潮红，带着嫌弃的语气说：「才不是这样，」然后把Marina从自己的怀里安置在枕头上，在她额头上温柔地吻了一下，「这个才是晚安吻。晚安甜心。」

「我知道，你们刚刚是在舌吻。」Marina笑嘻嘻地说道。

Natasha和Wanda同时用震惊的目光看了看对方，Natasha咳嗽两声说道：「是的，你说对了，」然后在Marina的额头上也留下了自己的晚安吻，「晚安，Marina。」


End file.
